Oh God
by phoebe9509
Summary: Her breasts were in a war with her bra. They wanted to escape, and they wanted to do it now!


Aaron Hotchner was minding his own business working on a case file in his office when a whistle from the bullpen got his attention. He looked up quickly and his mouth dropped open. Emily Prentiss had walked into the room in an outfit that was borderline slutty. It was a red shirt that had a deep v neck and buttons under the v.

Emily reached her desk and Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from her chest as she bent over and he got an eyeful. Her breasts were in a war with her bra. They wanted to escape, and they wanted to do it now!

Emily stood up straight then headed up the stairs to Hotch's office. He quickly picked up a pen and acted like he was busy. A soft knock prepared him.

"Come in," he called.

Emily walked in with his morning coffee in her hand. "Morning Hotch," she called cheerfully. "Here's your coffee." She leaned forward and placed the coffee on his desk and Hotch's eyes were attached to her breasts again.

Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring, he chanted to himself mentally. It didn't work.

Emily stood straight again and pulled her shirt down some and Hotch could feel his mouth watering as he saw her bra coming into play.

"Do you need anything Hotch?" Emily asked.

Silence.

"Hotch?"

"What?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh," he shook his head, "no, I'm okay. Thank you for the coffee."

"Of course," she said then gave a small wave then headed for her desk again. Hotch continued to watch her from his desk. And since his office was higher he had an advantage on her cleavage. He could look down and get more eyefuls. Oh yes, today was going to be a good day.

Lunch time rolled around and Emily brought his up to him when it arrived. "Thank you Prentiss," he said as he avoided all eye contact.

"Sir, do you think I could eat up here today? Morgan and Dave keep staring at me. I won't say anything I promise."

Hotch finally looked up and he couldn't deny that face, or that rack, so he nodded and watched as she grabbed her food, shot Morgan a dirty look, then came back in. She closed the door and took a seat on his couch. She made herself comfortable then leaned over to grab a napkin out of her bag. Hotch moaned as her perky breasts begged him to touch them.

Emily looked up. "Did you say something?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "No, sorry. What do you have today?"

"A turkey and cheese sandwich. You?"

"Chicken breast," he said then started to choke as he realized he was going to be feasting on a breast but not the kind he wanted. Emily quickly got up and started to pat and rub Hotch's back to stop the coughing. He looked in her direction and he was face to face with her breasts. He continued to cough.

She grabbed his water off his desk then was handing it to him when his elbow hit it and some shot out of the bottle and went on her shirt and his pants.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Shit, Hotch I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a few napkins, turned his chair to face her then got down on her knees. She started dabbing at the wet spots which were dangerously close to his growing penis and he squirmed. His eyes focused on her breasts that were swaying slightly by her movements. He bit back a moan then grabbed her hands to stop her process before his hands reached out and cupped her breasts. That would be bad.

"I got it Prentiss," he groaned.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I hit the bottle," he sighed when she didn't move away from him. "Here," he said as he handed her a napkin, "your shirt."

Emily looked down and saw the water stain that had formed. "Oh damn," she took the napkin then dabbed at the water. Her movements were pushing her breasts up and her shirt down. She finished then looked up at Hotch whose eyes were glazed over. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Mmmhmm," he managed. She used his knees to push herself up and Hotch wanted to grab her and do very bad things to her, but he somehow managed to restrain himself. The pair finished lunch in silence.

8 pm rolled around and they were the only two left. Emily headed up to Hotch's office to say goodnight. She knocked then walked in.

"I'm going to get going Hotch. I'll see ya later," she started. Hotch looked up and Emily's breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her strangely. "Hotch are you okay?" she asked as she moved closer.

Hotch remained silent but continued to stare at her. Emily got right in front of him and bent over. "Hotch?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face which caused him to blink, and he let his eyes glide down to her chest then up at her face again.

Hotch grasped Emily by the waist and threw her down on his desk quickly. "Hotch!" Emily cried out. She didn't' know what was going on. His hands traveled to her shirt and his fingers quickly started to undo the buttons keeping him from her breasts.

Emily's hands darted up to capture his quick fingers in hers. "What are you doing?"

Hotch looked up into her eyes and growled, "You've been teasing me all day, and now you're going to finish what you started."

Emily gasped loudly as he ripped her shirt apart in frustration. Hotch ran his hands over her chest, breasts and down her stomach before he took her zipper between his fingers and dragged it down slowly.

Thoughts were running through Emily's mind. Thoughts that she didn't know what to think of them. She had dressed up today to get Hotch to notice her; she never thought that he'd want to rip her clothes off. She locked eyes with him and saw the pure lust and desire in them and she knew they were going to fuck. She smiled up at him and the little bit of fear that lingered in his eyes faded. She just gave him permission.

Hotch hooked his fingers in her pants and underwear and he pulled them down quickly. Emily sat up and discarded her shirt the rest of the way. She started to go to unhook her bra when Hotch swatted her hands away.

"I want to do that," he growled.

"Yes sir," Emily replied as she quickly got rid of his shirt and placed quick kisses on his chest.

He made quick work on removing her bra and the second he did his mouth latched onto a nipple and quickly brought it to a nub. Emily arched her back into his mouth and gripped his head to keep him in place.

Hotch let his hand travel down her body to in between her legs and he slowly teased her wet folds with his fingers. Emily tried to buck into him but Hotch kept pulling his fingers away. She whimpered loudly then grabbed a hold of his pants and before he knew it, his pants were at his feet. Hotch plunged two fingers quickly into her depths and Emily's head flew back. He grabbed the back of her neck to keep her from falling back. He licked, kissed and teased his way along her neck. He pumped his fingers in and out of her until her breathing became short and shallow. Her fingernails dug into his strong shoulders as she tried to hold on. Hotch pulled her face closer to his and nibbled her lips before giving a real kiss. His fingers worked harder and Hotch pulled back just in time to see Emily's eyes roll into the back of her head as she let out a deep moan.

Hotch felt his cock twitch at the sound. He needed to be inside of her. She made sure of that from 9 in the morning. He had thought about driving into her all day and now he was finally going to get to do it. Emily laid back on the desk with a lopsided grin on her face and as she looked up at Hotch she knew he was more than ready to go. She spread her thighs farther apart as an invitation and Hotch didn't miss a beat. He pulled Emily to the edge of the desk and gripped her hips tightly in his hands then slammed into her forcibly. He didn't pause for her to get used to his size and the way she was crying out in pleasure every time he banged back into her, he knew she didn't mind. Hotch continued to push Emily to the edge just to pull back and make her suffer a little like she had made him earlier. After teasing her five times she was more than ready.

"Please," she begged. "Hotch, God, please." Hotch grabbed her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. He got her off the desk and quickly turned her around.

"Bend over," he whispered into his ear. Emily shot him a sexy mile over her shoulder as she obliged. She placed her hands firmly on his desk and shot him another look, letting him know she was ready. Hotch took a hold of her hips and plowed into her again. He pushed forward; she shoved back until they had the perfect rhythm going. The cries and whimpers escaping her lips were driving Hotch crazy.

He worked harder and his left hand snaked up her back then slithered around to cup her breast in his hand. His right hand quickly attached itself onto her clit. He rubbed and teased endlessly.

Her moans became more erratic and Hotch felt her walls beginning to close around his throbbing cock. He pulled her body back towards him so her back was flush against his chest.

"Come for me baby," he whispered into her ear.

That was all it took for Emily to let go and let her orgasm send her flying high. Hotch pumped into her two more times before he filled her up completely. The duo laid against his desk together, sweating and panting.

"Damn Hotch, if I knew showing some cleavage would do that to you I would have worn just my bra to work years ago," Emily informed him with a smile.

Hotch wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her head up and to the side so he could kiss her lips. She moaned into his mouth.

"If you wore a bra to work, I'd have to fight off all the other agents. Especially Morgan and Rossi. And well, sorry baby but I can't risk that. You're mine," he stated as he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth which caused another moan to escape her luscious lips.

**So…what do you think? Drop a line and let me know!**


End file.
